Crown of Shadows
by Feanfyr
Summary: His heart stopped when he saw the headlines of the paper; "NATORIOUS MASS MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK CAUGHT OVER SEAS!" "AMERICAN GOVERNMENT REFUSES TO RETURN SIRIUS BLACK!" "AMERICAN PRESIDENT OFFERS SIRIUS BLACK ASYLUM!" and finally "INTERNATION MAGIC ALLIANCE STEPS IN, SIRIUS BLACK IS TO RECIEVE A TRIAL BEFORE THE IMA!"
1. News

**Crown of Shadow**  
**Act Ø**  
**News**

* * *

**"NATORIOUS MASS MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK CAUGHT OVER SEAS!**

**_Imagine that you were walking down the street, minding your own business and tending to your errands, when suddenly you are being held at wand point by the notorious mass murderer, Sirius Black! Many people would be terrified, rightly so with Black's track record, yet single father Maxwell Jackson was able to work past his terror and keep Black occupied while his son, Tyler Jackson, contacted the Vigisorem- the American equivalent to Aurors._**

_**"People keep telling me I'm a hero by facing one of Britain's most infamous criminals," Mr. Jackson commented when interviewed about his actions. "But I only did what any parent would do- fight to protect my child. If it were just me, I doubt I would have been able to face him- I only found the courage for my son's sake."**_

_**"It was horrible," Tyler Jackson described his thoughts when interviewed. "Spells were flying everywhere and people were screaming about Black, but no one helped. I think that's what scared me the most, not that there was a murderer, but that my dad had to fight alone due to the cowardence of the people watching."**_

_**Currently Black is being held in one of the highest security prisons in America, awaiting for the british Ministry to go claim him for punishment of his crimes.**_

_**"We will need to see the trial and sentencing records," Vigisory- the equivalent to Head Auror- Isac Smith explained when interviewed over why Black simply wasn't handed over to the British Ministry. "It's standard procedure when dealing with foreign criminals. But, with Black's reputation, I don't think there will be any problems."**_

_**Vigisory Smith went on to say that he expected Black to be dealt with before the end of next week and offered his congratulations over the capture of such a dangerous criminal.**_

**Written By: Rachel Pitters"**

**"AMERICAN GOVERNMENT REFUSES TO RETURN SIRIUS BLACK!**

_**Two days previous the Minister Fudge traveled to America to acquire Sirius Black from his holding cell in America. Yet, after meeting the American Congress of Magic(ACM) denied the Minister from claiming Black.**_

_**"Black has mentioned the most curious thing," Vigisory Smith said when questioned over the denial of claim. "He told us that he was innocent and never received a trial. Ordinarily we would have chalked it up as a criminal trying to avoid punishment but, as Minister Fudge failed to show up with any records of a trial or official sentencing save for the order for Black to receive the Dementor's kiss on sight, we have been forced to deny British claim over him."**_

_**"The Unified States of Magical America[USmA] takes a person's individual rights very seriously," President of Union of Law Enforcement(ULE) - the equivalent of Department of Magical Law Enforcement(DMLE)- Alice Smalls informed when questioned. "If there is even the slightest possibility that Mr. Black was indeed sent to prison without an official sentencing which is the equivalent of kidnapping as British law states that a person can only be held in prison up to twenty-five days without a sentence- we will demand that he be granted a trial."**_

_**"Black is a liar," Minister Fudge announced when interviewed. "It is well known that he killed Peter Pettigrew along with numerous muggles."**_

_**When questioned as to why there were no records of a trial for Black, Minister Fudge refused to comment.**_

**Written By: Rachel Pitters"**

**"AMERICAN PRESIDENT OFFERS SIRIUS BLACK ASYLUM!**

_**Minister Fudge, along with the former DMLE Head, Bartimus Crouch, traveled to America in order to request that Sirius Black be returned to face is sentence for mass murder. President Knight- the equivalent of Minister- promptly denied this request, then did so once more when the request became a demand.**_

_**"Sirius Black has spent the last thirteen years a victim to your government's inadequacies!" President Knight told Minister Fudge when the argument over which country were to claim Black escalated. "I will not allow you to take away his soul when you have already stolen half of his life!"**_

_**"Black is a british born citizen!" Minister Fudge argued back. "You have no right to keep one of our citizens!"**_

_**"You have lost your claim of his citizenship when you ignored your citizen's right's to a trial!" President Knight boomed furiously. "You have failed to uphold your own law set to protect your citizens and now you fail to admit your mistake for fear of your career! If Britian fails to defend these undeniable rights then America will not! I offer Sirius Black asylum against the unlawful persecution of the British Ministry!"**_

**Written By: Rachel Pitters"**

**"INTERNATIONAL MAGIC ALLIANCE STEPS IN, SIRIUS BLACK IS TO RECIEVE A TRIAL BEFORE THE IMA!**

_**Tension between Magical America and Magical Britain have risen to an all time high over the issue of Sirius Black- the likes of which that have not been witnessed since the ACM's refusal to help Britain during Grindlewald's reign of terror. With the rapidly deteriorating relationship between two prominent nations of the magical world, the International Magical Alliance(IMA)- the magical parallel of the muggle United Nations- decided to step in.**_

_**"With two leaders of different nations arguing," Minister Vinter- Norway's prime minister- explained the IMA's reasoning for stepping in. "It is not unfeasible for the people of those nations to start arguing also which has the potential to break out into war- look what happened to Hungry and Romania."**_

_**"It's amusing," Premier Volkov- the russian equivalent to minister- commented. "To see two leaders acting like this. This Sirius Black must be a remarkable man for the United Kingdom's Minister and United State's President to be fighting over him like two children over a toy."**_

_**"Mr. Black will be having a trial before the IMA's court," Minister Falco- Italy's prime minister- announced. "There will be thirteen members acting as a jury and one member acting as judge."**_

_**Minister Falco goes on to say that the trial will be on August eighteenth and viewed in the IMA headquarters in Spain.**_

**Written By: Rachel Pitters"**

Harry swallowed, glancing at the table- where the Weasleys, Hermione and himself had gathered once Hermione exclaimed over the headlines stories she had found in the paper- to see the various looks of shock then down at the letter he had just received from President Knight, letters that Hermione and Ron had like-wise received. Hermione took a deep breath before opening her letter and reading to the table;

_**"Dear Miss Granger,**_

_**I would like to inquire if you would be able to give testimony at Mr. Black's trial on the eighteenth of August. Should you agree, I shall provide an international portkey to allow your attendance at the trial. As you are a minor I would also ask that you be escorted by a legal guardian- accommodations shall be provided for you and your family, as I am aware that this may likely interrupt your vacation and thus I shall endeavor to righten that by permitting your family to attend the trial in order to acquire knowledge of international relationships, according to how many you indicate will accompany you, please note that magical usage or not takes no part in this invitation.**_

_**While your country have made their opinion clear on the matter of Mr. Black, I hope that you would be able to set aside such feelings in order to give testimony, if only to ascertain that Mr. Black is indeed guilty.**_

_**sincerely,**_  
_**President Alexander Knight"**_

"Merlin..." One of the twins breathed.


	2. Trial

**Act I **  
**The Trial**

* * *

Harry glanced to his left at Professor Lupin- who had been declared as his acting guardian with his godfather unreachable and family unconcerned- who was talking quietly to Mrs. Granger- Hermione had came with both of her parents- with Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley conversing- Ron had came with most of his family save for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley at Mrs. Weasley's inssistance- then at his right where both Hermione and Percy were taking notes on everything their escort mentioned as they were shown around, Ron was staring at their escort- a pretty witch with long smooth hair and kind brown eyes- while the twins snickered at his obvious infatuation and finally the eldest two- Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley- who were speaking in undertones while shooting their youngest brother concerned looks.

"Ah. Ladies and Gentlemen! This is it." Their escort announced, stopping before a large wooden door that had a golden plaque that said 'Only when united may we persevere' in silver writing. "Now, even though you are british, you are Mr. Knight's guests and so you are to sit with the american assembly- it will be easy to spot as each assembly has their national flag carved into their seating area. Good Luck." She said, opening the door.

Lupin walked in first, indicating for Harry to walk at his side, with the rest following, there was an awed pause when they caught sight of the large room that seem more like a stadium then a court room- with the seats encircling the ground floor that made it almost seem like a stage and the obvious boxed off area at the center of the circling seats which were presumed to be for the jury and judge- before hurrying towards the sector that had the american flag carved into the desks- as each seat had a miniature desk.

A woman with shiny black hair tied neatly into a braid, tanned and marred skin that indicated time outdoors doing rough activities, and serious brown eyes stood at their approach, offering a hand. "I am Alice Smalls, the President of Union of Law Enforcement, President Knight mentioned that you were here to testify." She said all this in a calm tone that still remained commanding, as if she had spent so much time in charge that she did not know how to not speak like she was. "You are to sit with me until your turns to testify are called, each minor is able to be escorted to the platform with their designated guardian as an act of moral support yet the guardian is not able to interfere with the questioning unless they deem it is getting out of hand- at which point they are to declare that their charge is finished with their testimony and shall reclaim their seat."

"Minister Katsaros will be in charge so it will be all very simple," A bald black-sinned man that sat on Mrs. Smalls' left added. "He's a father so I'm sure he'll take care of you. I'm Vigisory Isac Smith."

Mrs. Smalls glared at Mr. Smith. "Vigisory Smith, you may add your comments once I have finished explaining what will happen." She then turned back to them. "When you address anyone it is imperative that you are to do so by their titles- only the America and Spain have Presidents, Russia and China have Premiers, Germany and Austria have Chancellors while the rest whom are to partake in this trial are Ministers- this will show that you are respectful and give a good overall impression. When you are brought up you will have to swear and oath to say only the truth, the one who will take your oath will provide what you have to say." She paused, mouth twitching towards a smile at Hermione's and Percy's note-taking.

Hermione opened her mouth, presumably to ask a question, but a voice suddenly called out into the hurriedly quieting room. "Greek Minister Katsaros presiding over the the trial! As acting jury for the trial; Canadian Minister Blachett, Chinese Premier Xu, Italian Minister Falco, Russian Premier Volkov, German Chancellor Förstner, French Minister Sauveterre, Japanese Minister Koizumi, Spanish President Fernandez, Australian Minister Blake, Romanian Minister Albescu, Norwegian Minister Vinter, Swedish Minister Nyström and Austrian Chancellor Adler! American President Knight acting as Mr. Black's defendor and British Minister Fudge acting as Mr. Black's prosecutor!"

"Today we have gathered in order to settle the dispute between Minister Fudge and President Knight," Minister Katsaros announced once they had all been seated. "To do so we shall oversee the trial of one Sirius Orion Black. Minister Fudge, Presidnt Knight, do you have any statements you wish to say before we proceed?"

"I would like to say that this entire trial is a waste of time," Minister Fudge said. "Black is obviously guilty."

"Yet," President Knight pointed out snidely. "You have no records of his 'obvious guilt' other than the hearsay of others."

"If that is all," Minister Katsaros interrupted sternly, "We shall proceed. Bring in Mr. Black!" A smaller set of doors then the ones that they had entered in opened with what looked like two guards escorting Sirius into the center of the room and the greek minister continued. "Mr. Black, you have been charged with the murder of one wizard and twelve non-magicals, the assisted murder of two other wizards, the attempted murder of three minors, the escape of prison along the affiliation of a well known terrorist. How do you plead to these charges?"

"Not guilty," Sirius said, not even twitching at the uproar in the british assembly, then offered a slightly mischievous half-smile. "Although I did escape from Azkaban, my never being sentenced to there did not make leaving illegal."

"Indeed," Miniter Volkov commented, seeming highly amused about the entire thing. "If you were not sentenced then leaving would simply have been common sense."

Minister Koizumi glared, "If you are done, may we proceed?"

Minister Volkov made a show of thinking about it before nodding, "You may."

"Mr. Black," Minister Katsaros said, appearing to ignore the interruption. "Will you consent to questioning under oath?"

"I will and more." Sirius announced after a moment. "I consent to questioning under Veritaserum."

Whispers immediately broke out, "What is Vritaserum?" Harry asked Lupin in an undertone.

"The most powerful truth serum invented," Lupin answered. "It takes only three drops to have a person telling their innermost secrets and the only way to fight it is to choose not to answer, which will be concluded as guilt in this case and is nearly impossible to do."

"Very well," Minister Katsaros said over the whispers, "Bring in a vial of Veritaserum!" Moments later, in which a chair was conjured for Sirius to sit in, a witch scurried with a vial of a clear liquid, "Administer the customary three drops!" Once they were taken the witch scurried away once more. "What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius answered in an odd sort of trance.

Minister Katsaros nodded approvingly at the answer and said. "Minister Fudge, you may begin the questioning."

Minister Fudge shot a haughty look at President Knight, who merely stared, before glaring down at Sirius. "You are the heir of the Black family?"

"Yes."

"A family that is known for it's alliance with You-Know-Who?"

"Yes."

"A family that is known to practice dark magic?"

"Yes."

"You were James Potter's best friend?"

"Yes."

"You went after Peter Pettigrew after the Potters' death with the intent to kill?"

"Yes."

"You escaped from Azkaban on your own authority?"

"Yes."

"You then traveled to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"A place where you broke into?"

"Yes."

"You were seen carrying a knife above a sleeping student?"

"Yes."

"That is all I have to ask." Minister Fudge said smugly.

Minister Katsaros nodded, "President Knight, you may proceed with your questioning."

"Despite your family's alliance, were you ever a servant of the dark wizard called Voldemort?" President Knight asked, ignoring how those of british decent flinched at the name.

"No."

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper when they went into hiding under the fidelus charm?"

"No."

"Who was?" President Knight pressed over the outcry.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Why?"

"I was too obvious of a choice and was not confident that I could keep the secret should I be captured. I was supposed to be a decoy so that, even if I were captured, the Potters would remain safe."

"So Pettigrew was the one who gave the secret to Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Causing the death of Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes."

"And this is why you pursued Pettigrew with an intent to kill?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He blew up the street and escaped into the sewers before I could."

"How was he to escape detection?"

"Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus with the form of a rat."

"Are you an animagus!?" Minister Fudge cut in furiously.

"Yes."

"What are you!? Why did you choose to become one!?" Minister Fudge demanded.

"I am a lar-" Sirius started answering only to fall silent, although his mouth still moved to answer, when the greek minister casted a silencing charm on him.

"Minister Fudge!" Minister Katsaros barked. "You are speaking out of turn, your time to question Mr. Black has passed! President Knight, continue." He said after canceling the charm on Sirius.

"-ny." Sirius finished when the charm lifted.

"What prompted your escape?" President Knight continued.

"I saw Pettigrew in the paper with a student of Hogwarts, my godson also goes to Hogwarts and would have been completely vulnerable should Pettigrew ever decide to act against him."

"How did you get the paper?" President Fernandez asked curiously.

"I asked Minister Fudge when he visited Azkaban, I wanted to do the crosswords."

"Remarkable." Premier Xu said, shaking his head with a small grin.

"Mr. Black," Chancellor Förstner said. "How did you retain your sanity while in Azkaban surrounded by dementors?"

"I was innocent, it was not a happy thought as I was imprisoned despite being innocent so the dementors could not take it from me. It allowed me to remain sane enough for me to shift into my animagus form when ever being human was too much- animals feelings are simpler so the dementors thought I was losing my mind like the rest and left me alone more often. Aside from that, I wasn't going to die for something I didn't do."

"What," Premier Volkov started, suddenly looking dangerous an intimidating. "Do you mean by 'aside from that, I wasn't going to die' for what you didn't do?"

"The human guards were rather insistent that my imprisonment was not a good enough punishment and took it upon themselves to punish me additionally."

"What did they do?" Minister Blachett, the lone female, asked with a thin-lipped scowl.

"The-..." Sirius started before cutting himself off, the dazed look he had worn through the questioning receding a bit. "I don't see how this pertains to my innocence."

Minister Katsaros peered at him knowingly, "It does not, it does pertain to the humanitarian crimes that the british government seems to commit. However, any questioning of that nature shall be done in private. President Knight, do you wish continue?"

"I believe, Minister Katsaros, that the answers already given are more then enough to assure this man's innocence." President Knight answered.

Minister Nyström, who had been having a hurried yet whispered discussion with the others in the jury, said. "We agree with President Knight's assessment and wish to put the sentencing to a vote immediately."

"Very well," Minister Katsaros said, eyebrows raised but other wise looking unsurprised. "Those in favor of Mr. Sirius Black being innocent of all crimes against him?"

"I." Was a universal statement as the entire jury raised their hands in vote.

"Any oppose?" Minister Katsaros asked, although it was merely to follow procedure, before announcing. "Mr. Sirius Orion Black is here by declared innocent of all crimes declared against him, if the jury would like to add to this decision?"

"While Mr. Black is an illegal animagus," Minister Blachett started. "He shall not be prosecuted as his unlawful imprisonment is more than enough of a punishment over a relatively minor misdemeanor."

"Neither," President Fernandez added. "Shall he be prosecuted by any british citizen should he choose to reclaim his life there."

"He shall also be compensated for the time stolen from him,"Minister Albescu said.

"Any and all personal belongings seized upon his imprisonment shall be returned." Minister Blake said.

"Which includes his wand if it was not snapped," Minister Vinter added. "And financial compensation to replace it if it was snapped."

"He shall a quire guardianship of his godson," Minister Volkov continued. "As it is the parents' intentions and that Mr. Black is obviously quite devoted to his godson."

"Finally," Minister Falco said. "The British Ministry should be subjected to screening from the International Magical Alliance on the grounds that it's government had condoned such a horrific miscarry of justice."

"So it has been decided," Minister Katsaros announced, wielding his wand like a gavalin. "So mote it be!"


	3. Shocking Revelations

**Act I**

**Shocking Revelations**

* * *

Harry, who had been tense trough the questioning with his heart in his throat, sank in relief when it was voted that Sirius was innocent. He jerked though, as if he had been electrocuted, when Premier Volkov explicitly stated that Sirius would become his guardian- as he knew that Fudge would have done everything in his power to prevent this. Hermione let out a muffled cheer, beaming happily at him along with Ron- both obviously happy that he would be living with his godfather.

"I object!" Fudge said loudly, cutting through the euphoria that had been settling into Harry's chest. "The Veritaserum was obviously tampered with!"

"Are you," President Fernandez questioned in a low, dangerous tone. "Insinuating that I would not only condone but partake, as the Veritaserum was provided from my stores, in the illegal alteration of the truth serum?"

"I-.." Fudge stammered, obviously intimidated by the other man. "I do not mean that you had tampered with the potion, merely that it had been tampered with!"

"Oh?" President Fernandez asked, tone unchanging. "So it is not I whom you claim is dishonest, but those whom I have personally hired?"

"I-n-no-.." Fudge blundered, before blurting. "Black is a murderer! The right hand man of You-Know-Who!"

"No I don't know who."Minister Koizumi drawled sarcastically. "Care to elaborate?"

"Please do," Minister Sauveterre grinned, "You are to set an example for your country, yes? Why not show that, as Voldemort is gone, there is no reason to fear a name."

"This isn't making our country look good." Bill muttered.

Charlie made a noise of agreement, "Fudge almost makes you ashamed to be british.."

"-don't see how," Fudge blustered, then repeating like a broken record. "Black is a murderer!"

"Minister Fudge obviously can't handle the truth." Mrs. Smalls remarked snidely, inflicting a rumble of laughter from the rest of the american ambssy- apparently that being an inside joke for americans.

"Minister!" Mrs. Bones, the DMLE head, barked in an obviously embarrassed tone. "Cut your losses! Insisting on false asucations will only make you look even more of a fool then admitting to the entire debacle!" She turned towards Sirius suddenly. "Mr. Black, I do not presume I have the right to ask forgiveness but I personally apologize for this miscarry of justice and the toll it has taken on your life."

Sirius blinked when the attention suddenly turned on him but shrugged in reply ro Mrs. Bones. "It wasn't your fault, you weren't in charge of my arrest nor did you have the clearance to protest it."

"Still," Mrs. Bones pressed. "I should have gone through the records of everyone imprisoned during the war once I was promoted."

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but Fudge cut in. "There haven't even been any witnesses!" Fudge protested, looking all the while like a child throwing a tantrum.

"If that's what it takes," Minister Katsaros said, obviously becoming tired with dealing with the british minister. "Then calling first witness- Remus John Lupin!"

President Knight escorted Sirius from the center of the stage towards the american seats, glaring challenging at Fudge all the while. Once Sirius was seated between Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smalls, Hermione muttered that it was so no one could say that he had told the witnesses what to say, President Knight returned to the stage, where Fudge was kicking up another tantrum.

"This man is a werewolf!" Fudge protested. "He cannot be trusted to tell the truth!"

"Minister Fudge," Chancellor Förstner said coldly. "You would do well to remember that not every country is a prejudice as yours and that I am a werewolf also."

Minister Katsaros allowed Fudge to stammer and stew under Chancellor Förstner's- and, quite honestly, the majority of the room- glare before speaking, "Do you, Remus Lupin, swear upon your honor and by your magic that you will only speak the truth?"

"I do." Lupin said, in the same steely voice that Harry had first heard in the Shrieking Shack, meeting the greek minister's eyes with a level stare.

Minister Katsaros nodded, "Minister Fudge, President Knight, you may begin."

"If Black was your friend," Fudge said, obviously trying push blame onto someone else. "Why didn't you protest his imprisonment."

Lupin regarded Fudge calmly- Harry got the distinct feeling that Lupin seemed to be acting as if he were looking at an insect- and, as Harry's godfather's shoulders shook with suppressed mirth, said. "I did protest. However, I was told that a werewolf- a mere magical creature with 'near human' intelligence- was an unreliable source to base such an inquisition upon."

"Merlin," Bill breathed to Charlie. "Look at Chancellor Förstner."

Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the german leader, almost feeling sorry for the cowering Fudge when Förstner- along with the entire german embassy and majority of the others- glared savagely at the man. "Near human intelligence," Suprisingly Minister Blake said. "Werewolves are entirely human save for their one day a month! Some would say they are better then women as they have a week a month of being a raging beast!"

"Minister Blake!" Minister Blatchett protested, along with every female present, as she glared at the australian minister. "Such things are unprofessional to say."

President Fernandez raised an eyebrow, "And Minister Fudge's actions aren't."

"He's british!" Someone from the audience shouted as if that explained everything and, by the way many were nodding in agreement, it did. Harry, along with many other british people present, shifted uncomfortably.

"If you will continue?" Minister Katsaros prompted.

Fudge, embarrassed about the unanimous agreement and starting to see just how against him the people were, remained silent and President Knight spoke. "Mr. Lupin, can you explain how you found out of Mr. Black's supposed betrayal and the actions you took after acquiring this information."

"The night everything happened was a full moon," Lupin explained after a momentary silence to gather his thoughts. "Sirius had visited before hand to explain that he would run a bit late in meeting with me in his animagus form-"

"He spent the full moons with you in his animagus form?" Minister Nyström interrupted.

Lupin nodded, "Since he completed the transformation he has. He told me that he had to check that Pettigrew was safe." Lupin continued. "He, however, never came. Later the next morning Minevra McGonagall- my old transfiguration professor- told me that James, Lily and Pettigrew were dead and that Sirius had been sent to Azkaban. I assumed that Sirius would be having a trial later so I went to the Ministry to see if I needed to witness at the trial, Bartimus Crouch- the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the time- promptly told me that I was unneeded as Sirius had already been sentenced. When I protested about the trial, he had me escorted out and put on house arrest for the next few days 'lest I try something reckless and unlawful'. Once I was released from the house arrest I tried to visit Sirius in Azkaban to ask if he was innocent, that was rejected due to a law that had been passed during my house arrest that prevented werewolves for visiting Azkaban incase the dementors and murderers 'bring out the darker urges in us'. When that failed I visited Albus Dumbledore to ask him if he could do something as he was the Chief Warlock, he told me what done was done and it was best to leave Sirius in the past 'lest I allow his betrayal to destroy my future'."

"You were friends with Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Premier Xu said. "What were your actions concerning their son."

Lupin took a deep breath, something Harry unconsciously mimicked, and answered. "After I resigned myself to being unable to do anything concerning Sirius, I concentrated on Harry. I asked Dumbledore where he had placed Harry, as I had heard from McGonagall that Hagrid had taken Harry to Dumbledore, only Dumbledore to announce that Harry 'was safe and cared for' and for me to 'not concern yourself whilst dealing with such grief'. Next I asked McGonagall whom merely said that Dumbledore had placed him somewhere safe and then Hagrid who mentioned him being with his relatives before clamming up. I knew that all the Potters were deceased and most of the Evans were also, but remembered that Lily had a sister. So I sought her out, sending her a letter through muggle means- as Lily's family had been muggles. She sent a letter back that basically told me to bugger off, Dumbledore reprimanded me when he found out. When I attempted to visit, Dumbledore stopped me- I said that Harry could use someone to look out for him, just incase. Dumbledore responded that he would take care of it and that it was better not to visit as a man having interest in a child would be seen as pedophilic." Harry saw Sirius snarl at this and Harry found his emotions mirrored that action. "So I tried writing to Harry, but every letter was returned due to a ward. When Harry's eleventh birthday came I told Dumbledore that I could get Harry and introduce him to the world, Dumbledore said that I couldn't as I wasn't part of the staff and sent Hagrid. The following year I offered, after hearing about magic being used near Harry, to explain the rules of magic usage during vacation- Dumbledore said that he would get a letter and so it was unneeded. With the entire Chamber of Secrets debacle, I offered to take Harry during the holidays to get him away- Dumbledore said that he couldn't allow 'someone with no relation' to take Harry. All the while I was still writing to Harry, with the dismal hope that one would reach him. Then Sirius broke out and suddenly Dumbledore needed me, he offered me a job teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts but said that I couldn't approach Harry, that Harry would need to come to me because it would be odd for me to have interest in Harry." Here Lupin offered a rueful smile. "When Harry did approach me, I was hesitant to tell him everything because- despite fighting so long to at least see him- I hadn't realised until then that I didn't know him. That he no longer was the baby whom would throw his vegatables so he wouldn't have to eat him, that he might not like me. So I didn't say anything."

"Do you think Mr. Black would take proper care of Mr. Potter?" Chancellor Adler asked, Harry noticed that a few of the foreign leaders were making notes of what Lupin had said.

Lupin nodded, "Sirius loved Harry from the moment he held him. Besides," Lupin continued. "Sirius already is a father**_*_**."

Harry swore his heart jumped into his throat.

* * *

**_* This is what took me forever. This hadn't been in the original plot line, but then another plot bunny came along with this and the two had been fighting together until this one had won. So there, Sirius is a dad_**.


	4. Wrapping Up

**Act I**

**Wrapping Up**

* * *

"He is?" Harry, along with many others, blurted. Instantly the room degraded into shocked conversations mostly from the british assembly Harry even spied McGonagall, who had sat rigidly the entire time, clutch at her chest and mouth moving in something that may be taken as a prayer.

Hermione, Harry noticed, was instead watching Sirius as he glanced around- as if just noticing that his child may be present also- before his gaze landed on a group of three.

The oldest was a woman, around Sirius' age- which led Harry to believe that she was the mother of his children and hopefully wife, with long dark blue hair(Harry wondered if it was altered by magic) that held a smoothness that Hermione seemed to envy and clear blue eyes; She wore muggle clothing, a simple sky blue blouse and black trousers.

Next was a teen, looking to be around the twins' age, with short black hair- that matched Sirius's shade- and blue eyes- that looked exactly like the woman's; He wore muggle clothing also- a dark red shirt that had a black dragon on it(the dragon actually moved) and black trousers.

Finally was a teen around Harry's age with the woman's blue hair- Harry guessed that the blue was natural or the teen also wanted his hair altered- but Sirius' grey eyes; He wore, like the other two, muggle clothing that consisted of black trousers and a white hoodie- Harry figured that there were cooling charms on it to keep him from overheating.

It was the younger teen that caught Sirius looking at them first, he beamed at Harry's godfather and called the other two's attention, whom similarly displayed their pleasure. But Minister Volkov was speaking then, "He is? What is the gender?"

"He has two sons," Lupin answered, pausing at the outburst.

"Can you explain of how you learned of Mr. Black's innocence?" President Knight asked. Lupin answered, relaying the events of the Shrieking Shack until he lost control.

Minister Katsaros spoke before anyone could continue in this line of questioning, "Mr. Lupin, do you have anything you wish to add?" At Lupin's negative he continued. "Then you may go- do not worry about the incident, it was obviously unique circumstances and, seeing a no one was harmed, will not be held against you." Then, with an almost mischievous expression he said. "Bring in Ania Violet Black!"

Imediantly there were exclamations as Lupin left the stage, sitting near Sirius, and the woman Sirius had looked at earlier went down- Harry noticed she wore dragon hide boots that had the silvery scales found on arctic dragons. "Do you, Mrs. Black, swear upon your honor and by your magic to only speak the truth?"

"I do." The woman, Ania Black, answered with the same steely conviction that Lupin had displayed with his oath.

Fudge imediantly jumped into his questioning, "Why did no one know of your marriage to Black? Was it forced?"

"It was not." Ania Black ground out, glaring viciously at Fudge. "I, unlike many of the British purebloods, marry due to love not because of money or status."

Fudge, however, was not detoured. "So you are a pureblood? Was a muggleborn not good enough for Black?"

"I am not a pureblood and, from how I've seen many act, am damn proud of that fact." Imediantly people were shouting, though Harry noticed that it was mainly the British- which led him to wonder about what the other countries' views were on blood status. "I am a 'muggle born' and, to answer your first question, not a lot of people knew because of Sirius' family."

President Knight cut Fudge off, "Would you elaborate on your last statement?"

"Well, as Minister Fudge made sure to notice before, the Black family is considered a dark pureblood supremest family." Ania Black said in a tone that made it noticeable that she was less than pleased with Fudge's emphasis on this point during the first questioning. "Should they had been aware of our marriage, they wouldn't have stood for it- especially as we were at war at the time. Aside form that, we only invited a few people to our wedding."

Minister Blachett asked, "How long have you two been together?"

"Married? Five years not counting his time imprisoned." Ania Black answered. "As a couple? Since our fourth year when we were fourteen."

Minister Blachett nodded, "So your husband is loyal?"

"Very." Ania Black smiled. "It was like he had looked at me and never looked away- the only person who matched such devotion was James Potter whom declared he loved Lily Evans when they first met at eleven and pursued only her."

Harry felt his heart leap at this tibit of information about his parents, Minister Blachett continued. "May I ask about your sons?"

"Yes." Ania- Harry decided that as she was his godfather's wife he could call her by her first name also- answered after glancing quickly at the two teens she had sat with.

Minister Blachett, Harry noticed, was a very smart woman whom, rather than just declaring Sirius innocent and allowing people to accept or reject it as they wished, was asking questions that would bring the public to his godfather's side- though Harry had to note that it was mostly for the British people's benefits as the foreign people were willing to accept Sirius as is. "What are their names?"

"My eldest is Wezea James Black, whom will be turning seventeen on the 18th of October." Ania answered, Harry jerked when he realized that he shared a middle name with Sirius' son- his godbrother? "And my youngest is Furud Alphard Black, who turned fourteen on the 17th of June."

"Would you say your husband is a good father?" Chancellor Adler asked, catching on to what Minister Blachett was doing.

Ania nodded, a fond yet exasperated smile curling on her mouth. "Yes. Sirius used to keep me up at night sometimes when he would talk to my stomach while I was pregnant. And he couldn't stand to see either of them upset, regardless over what or their age."

"You say regardless their age," Premier Volkov mused, Harry found that he was growing fond of the Russian leader. "Does that mean he has seen them recently?"

Ania hesitated for a moment before nodding, "Yes, he has stayed with us- it was how he was caught."

"You were harboring a criminal!" Fudge accused.

Ania immediantly turned icy. "As he was never charged and innocent regardless, I was not."

"Your husband and sons interacted well together?" Premier Volkov continued as if Fudge hadn't interrupted, at her nod he said. "So the addition of Mr. Potter would be of no consequence."

"No," Ania agreed. "We would be happy to have Harry with us- I always did want more than two children."

Harry noticed Minister Blake wiggle his eyebrows suggestively and Minister Albescu hit him to stop, from the muffled snickers Harry wasn't the only one to notice. "If that's all?" Minister Katsaros asked with a tone reminiscent to a weary parent. "Bring out Hermione Jane Granger!"

Hermione let out a small nervous noise as she and her father went to the center, "Do you, Miss Granger, swear upon your honor and by your magic to speak the truth?"

"I do." Hermione squeaked nervously, a brilliant red at being at the center.

President Knight smiled kindly at her, "Can you tell us how you learned of Mr. Black's innocence? If you wish you can look at your father and speak as if you are only telling him."

Hermione sighed in relief, turning to look her father in the eyes and relayed everything that happened from the Shrieking Shack to the Dementors and the Time Turner. Fudge tried to protest but Minister Katsaros overrode it, "That will be all Miss Granger. Bring out Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ron went down, after a brief debate, with his dad. "Do you, Mr. Weasley, swear upon your honor and by your magic to speak the truth?"

"Blood hell, it's like a marriage vow." Ron turned Weasley red when he realized what he said. "Er- I mean I do."

President Knight smothered a grin, "Mr. Weasley, will you tell us of how you learned of Mr. Black's innocence? You may do the same as Miss Granger did."

Ron nodded and started speaking of what happened in the Shrieking Shack, the only thing new to Harry was the time when Ron had been alone in the shack with Sirius, who had apologized over the leg and awkwardly helped him on the bed while admitting that he wasn't a healer. Fudge tried to say that Sirius had attacked a child but Minister Katsaros stated that Ron's parents would be the ones to decide if they were going to press charges- which Mr. Weasley said they wouldn't after a whispered debate with Ron.

"That will be all Mr. Weasley, bring out Harry James Potter!" Minister Katsaros announced. Harry stumbled slightly as he walked to the center, grateful when Lupin gently guided him. "Do you, Mr. Potter, swear upon your honor and by your magic to speak the truth?"

"I do." Harry manage to choke out, then marveled as he felt his magic react to the swear- rising in temperature to a warm that simply reminded him of his promise.

President Knight dragged his attention away from his magic, "Mr. Potter, will you tell us of how you learned of Mr. Black's innocence? You may do the same as your friends."

Harry swallowed once but resolutely met the american leader's eyes and started speaking. He told of how they were returning to the castle when Sirius had shown up- faintly he noticed that none of them had said what Sirius' animagus form was, only using his name- and dragged Ron to the shrieking shack, then everything else just tumbled out until Harry's throat became sore.

"That will be all Mr. Potter you may go." Minister Katsaros said. "Now, after hearing the witnesses, is their any change in the jury's verdict?"

"Yes." Minister Vinter said bluntly. "We add that Hogwarts shall also be subjected to the screening due to the Headmaster's negligence."

"Also Miss Granger will not be punished over the time turner as she saved an innocent man's life." Minister Falco added.

"Nor will Mrs. Black over sheltering her husband." Minister Blachett concluded.

Minister Katsaros nodded. "So you have decided, so mote it be! Trial adjourned!"


	5. More News

**Act II**

**More News**

* * *

**"SIRIUS BLACK DECLARED INNOCENT, GIVEN CUSTODY OF HARRY POTTER **

_**The trial of Sirius Black did not go how Minister Fudge expected or wanted, Sirius Black was declared innocent by the IMA and, thanks to Minister Volkov, was given custody of his godson- Harry Potter. Additional insurances the IMA made was that both the British Ministry and Hogwarts are to be subjected to screening under the IMA along with Mr. Black being compensated for his unlawful imprisonment. **_

**_Yet, money is by no means a way to apologise for twelve years of life lost._ **

**Written By: Rachel Pitters" **

**"SIRIUS BLACK AND HARRY POTTER TAKE UP RESIDENCE IN AMERICA! **

_**While Mr. Black was admirable in not blaming the british magical world, it is clear that he no longer trusts them as he refuses to return until the IMA has 'cleaned house' for the british. Consequently, Harry Potter shall also not be returning until that time. **_

_**Will Mr. Black, and Harry Potter, ever come to trust the British government as he once did? **_

_**With Mr. Black not returning to Britain, he decided to stay in america. **_

_**"We would be delighted to have Mr. Black back in our country," President Knight stated. "It came to my attention that Mr. Black and Vigisory Smith had taken to playing Hellspit* together while Mr. Black was being held." **_

_**"Yes, my husband and Harry will be coming to live with us." Ania Black said when questioned. "But I will not allow anyone to bother either, so do not get ideas- I can and will ban anyone from their presence." **_

_**"Mrs. Black is well within her rights to ban, equal to a mundane's restraining order, anyone whom harasses her family." President Smalls replied in response to Mrs. Black's threat. "It helps that Mrs. Black is a Vigisorem under the UFA." **_

_**The UFA is the Union of Foreign Assistance, similar to the Union of Law Enforcement(ULE) except that the UFA is more interactive with countries aside from America. The UFA also provides the american 'muscle' backing for the IMA to carry out it's more forceful duties. **_**_  
_**  
**Written By: Rachel Pitters" **

**"ELDEST BLACK SON SET TO ATTEND A MASTERS! **

_**Wezea James Black, the first son of Ania Violet Black and Sirius Orion Black, is already setting out to carve out his future at age sixteen. **_

_**Why so young you ask? **_

_**The answer is simple, american wizards and witches are considered of age at sixteen. This is due to the UmSA having start schooling a four years old until sixteen. Now, dear readers, do not be concerned with toddlers mingling with teenagers, the american education system is staggered into three mandatory levels along with an additional level. Ages four through eight are consider Lower levels, eight through twelve are Mid levels and twelve through sixteen is the Higher levels. The additional level is Masters, which is generally needed in order to obtain a job in a specific field. **_

_**Please note that the UmSA has three sets of Mastries; an Alpha Mastery is a level that must be achieved before one can teach a particular subject, a Mastery is the level right under an Alpha Mastery that states the person is a professional and can lead in the area, a Beta Mastery is the lowest level that states the person is proficient enough to do jobs concerning it but unable to lead others on the subject. **_

_**Wezea Black is set to obtain a dual mastery in Magical Engineering- which is basically creating magical inventions such as the Magical Internet- and Professional Illusionism- which is a part of the magical performing arts. Along with this duel mastery, Wezea Black is determined to achieve a Beta Mastery in Demonology and the Moral Prejudices Surrounding It, a class that is less action-oriantated and more philosophical then the other two. **_

**_With interests such as these, just who is Wezea Black?_ **

**Written By: Rachel Pitters" **

**" YOUNGER BLACK SON SHOWS HARRY POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK THE SCHOOLS! **

_**Furud Alphard Black, the second son of Ania Violet Black and Sirius Orion Black, has been spotted showing Harry Potter around the different schools. **_

_**As stated in a previous article the UmSA has three mandatory levels that is ages four through eight for Lower levels, eight through twelve for Mid levels and twelve through sixteen for the Higher levels. **_

_**Furud Black has taken Harry Potter and Sirius Black on several excursions to Mayshower, a Lower level school, and Skyward, a Mid level school. The most frequent trips, however, has been to Frostwing, a higher level school. Frostwing is the school which Furud Black attends. **_

_**Wezea Black has been seen joining these excursions along with taking them to Frostfire, a Masters level school. Wezea Black is rumored to be going to school their in order to achieve his mastries. **_

**_Can it be that Mr. Black is thinking of pulling Harry Potter from Hogwarts in order to attend an american school?_ **

**Written By: Rachel Pitters" **

**"PREMIER VOLKOV AND OTHERS PLANNING TO VISIT THE BLACK FAMILY? **

_**Rumor has it that during the brief trial and lingering days at the IMA Headquarters in Spain Premier Volkov became quite fond of Sirius Black. **_

_**This reporter would have considered this as merely rumor if not for the fact that Premier Volkov's Silver Crowned Snow Fox has been seen delivering mail to the Black residence. A Silver Crowned Snow Fox is one of the largest bats in the world and is known to develope ice-based powers as they age, they are common in northern Russia, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Canada, Greenland and tend to nest in Antarctica. **_

_**Rumor has it that Premier Volkov will be meeting with President Knight soon, then move to an area around the Black residence. **_

**_Is there to be a visit with the Black family from Premier Volkov? If so, for what purpose?_ **

**Written By: Rachel Pitters"**

* * *

******_*Hellspit is an american magical card game that is played with an enchanted deck of the 'normal' fifty-two cards. It can range from two to four players, each having five cards in their hand. The point of the game being on person acquiring four matching cards and an extra, the trick being the enchanted cards tend to argue and a player must find a hand that doesn't in order to win._  
**

_A/N: As you see I did put some thought into an american magical culture- I even created a sport for them that isn't Quodpot, it's named "Skyball" - as of right now american culture is the only one I've worked on simply because it's the only one I am familiar with._

_On a different note, I am looking for someone to be my beta for this story, any one interested?_


	6. Starting Out

**Act II **  
**Starting Out **

* * *

Wezea Black had, originally, been a tad skeptical about another teen coming to live with them. Wezea knew that his father, affectionately dubbed Dadfoot, adored Harry and had no problems with telling stories about the boy but, in all honesty, his dad didn't really know Harry as he had only one real conversation with the boy- prior to his trial- which had started out with said boy trying to kill him. While Wezea could understand that, because it had looked as if his dad was a murderer, he couldn't help the resentment tinged doubt about Harry that had niggled it's way into the back of his mind, it really didn't help when he found out the teen had celebrity status where he was from.

Wezea liked to believe himself to be a rather level headed and rational person (at least with other people's issues because he knew that Damian would love to remind him of the time he had a panic attack over losing his name tag when they both volunteered for the IMAFC), he had to be really.

His mother, while brilliant at her work, seemed to work as if she thought herself to be invincible- because the other thought of what caused her recklessness in battle, that she didn't care too much if she lived due to her lingering depression over the loss of her husband, wasn't one he could bare- and it left him to calm down his brother when she ended up in the hospital due to her unnecessary risks. His brother, while a great sibling as far as siblings go, tended to not be able to control his anger nor have any respect for rules, leaving him to try and appease angry teachers, principles and other kinds of adults that Furud had angered through his actions along with their mother whom couldn't understand why he had to do the things he did. His father shared his brother's lack of respect for rules and his mother's recklessness, but had his very own moments emotional detatchment- which he supposed was due to his father's exposure to dementors, he had to remember to ask Damian when he returned- that left him to try and drag him back to them whenever he drifted away, trying to be subtle about so as not to upset the others. Then Remus, who had informed them of his father's innocence and had been forced into staying when his mother found out he had lost his job, who held an irrational over-baring guilt with all things concerning his father which ment he had to research the laws and society views around the time of his father's imprisonment to be able to correctly say that no, there wasn't anything he could have done to help his father.

So yes, Wezea liked to believe he was the rational one.

Yet, while rationally he knew it was unfair to judge the boy before meeting him, he couldn't help himself. All he knew of the boy, for sure, was this;

A. He was a teen around fourteen  
B. He had only two people whom he could claim as friends  
C. Aforementioned two people were on opposite ends of the blood spectrum, pureblood and muggle born  
D. The only class he showed any real competence in was Defense  
E. He had been sorted into Gryffindor although the length it took indicated another house was just as or even more suitable for him and he argued to be placed where he was  
F. He was quiet, almost recluse  
G. He was famous  
H. He was a good flyer and seeker

Really, the third thing was the only thing that shown anything on his character and all it said was that he didn't care about blood status which, outside of Britain and some parts of China, really didn't matter to anyone. The good at Defense made him come off as pugnacious with his quiet, reclusive attitude that allowed him only two friends, his seeker and famous status making him come off as arrogant.

Wezea was relieved that, upon meeting Harry, all of these negative thoughts were tossed out to replace with the knowledge that the boy was shy, if awkward about his fame and wasn't sure how to make friends due to the two he had being the first ones he ever had. It was endearing how the boy stumbled through introductions, so obviously trying to make a good impression on them that it nearly caused him physical pain to think of the previous ideas he had about the boy.

So, to make up for it despite never expressing those things, Wezea decided to bully Furud into showing Harry around, hoping that the teen would loosen up a bit around someone his age, he didn't account for his father deciding to join them. But, upon seeing how much more lively, human, his dad was after the trips, he decided not to protest.

Damian returned the day after everything, which led to Wezea having to explain to the newest members of the house that no, his vampire best friend would not drink their blood. This wasn't made easy with Damian's comments of how 'delightfully delectable' they all smelled, some days Wezea wondered just why they were friends- Damian would remind him that he had been the one to say hello first when the young vampire had been transferred into his class nearly ten years ago.

Damian could almost be taken as part of the family, with his black hair that matched his fathers- although now a days he had his bangs dyed red- and pale skin that matched his mothers, the only difference would be the blaring red eyes that marked his species until they 'settled into their life' as Damian had informed him.

That, however was what had happened, not what was currently happening. The current day was August twentieth, two days after the trial and the day after Damian had returned.

The six of them had just sat down at the table for breakfast, pancakes and bacon, when Damian burst in carrying two envelopes. "Wiz! Have you checked your mail? No, of course not- I checked it for you. We got our replies from Frostfire!"

"Oh?" Wezea asked absent-mindedly as he raised a piece of bacon to his mouth before dropping it and shooting to his feet. "What! Give it! Did you read it?"

Damian hastily shoved an envelope into Wezea's hands, "No, I was waiting to open it with you. Ready?"

"On three." Wezea confirmed.

"One...three!"

They tore the envelopes open in union, hurriedly reading through the letters before trading letters and reading once more. "So?" Mama prompted.

"We got in!" Damian cheered.

"We need to start moving into the dorms on the twenty-sixth." Wezea added.

"We got in!"

"Damian and I are dorm mates."

"We got in!"

"Orientation is the first-"

"We got in!"

"Classes start on the second."

"We got in!"

"We have-"

"We got in!"

"The-"

"WE GOT IN!"

"DAMIAN IGNITUS CROSS!" Wezea roared.

"No need to shout, Wiz." Damian huffed.

Wezea glared, Damian pouted, Wezea raised an eyebrow, Damian tilted his head, Wezea sighed, Damian cheered.

"Four hundred and eighty eight Damian, twelve Wezea." Furud announced.

"I take that happens often then." Dadfoot said, amused.

Damian grinned, "Five hundred times so far, I'm just too adorable to deny."

"Yeah," Wezea snorted. "Damian Cross, the adorable vampire studying the psychosis of mass murderers and magic."

"Hey now," Damian protested. "It's just my beta, besides you have Demonology."

Wezea rolled his eyes, "The class is of the immoral prejudices society puts upon beings classified as demons."

"Well mine is on how a person's mental state effects magic." Damian pointed out.

"What classes did you two get?" Harry interrupted curiously.

"I have...Natural Time Warps, Practical Application of Magical Travel, Demonic Science, Magical Engineering, Language and It's Effect on Magic, Psychology and How It Effects Magic, Modern Adaptations of Magic and...Ancient Summoning." Damian announced. "All in that order."

"In order I have; Ancient Summoning, Runes and It's Application to Warding, Language and It's Effect on Magic, Professional Illusionism, Magical Engineering, Modern Adaptations of Magic, Demonology and the Moral Prejudices Surrounding It and...Natural Time Warps." Wezea said.

Damian squinted at his paper, "Oi, what does the tiny moon on my paper mean?"

Wezea blinked, "Didn't you read the hand book?"

"Handbook?" Damian asked blankly. "What do you mean?"

Wezea gaped, "The one you got at registration!"

"Are they all ways like this?" Harry asked.

"Moony, pass the syrup, yeah?" Dadfoot.

Damian stared a moment before perking up, "Oh! That! I used it as a coffin door-thingy stopper."

Furud nodded, "Yeah, you get used to it."

"You can get it yourself." Remus returned.

"You don't use a coffin." Wezea pointed out.

"How long have they been friends?" Harry asked.

"It's too far." Dadfoot whined.

Damian nodded, "Because it was infected with termites and maggots."

"Since they were six?" Furud said. "Right Mama?"

"Your a wizard, Padfoot, act like it." Remus returned.

"You don't even own a coffin!" Wezea said.

"Damian transferred into Wezea's L-3 class," Mama confirmed.

"But it's impolite to use magic at the table." Dadfoot pointed out.

Damian waved him off, "Don't be difficult Fluffy. So, what's the moon mean?"

"So yeah, since they were six." Furud nodded. "So that's ten- eleven years now."

"Since when did you care about being polite?" Remus asked.

"Full or crescent?" Wezea asked.

"I thought vampires didn't age." Harry frowned.

"Since I became a role-model." Dadfoot informed with an important air.

"Crescent." Damian answered.

"Damian mentioned something about reaching his life settling point." Furud shrugged.

"You are a lot of things Padfoot, but a role model isn't one of them." Remus said.

"That means you have a 'C' schedule." Wezea told him.

"Born vampires age like humans until they reach their maturity." Mama clarified.

"I am to." Dadfoot protested.

"Ok...let's pretend I don't know what that means..." Damian said.

"Maturity?" Harry asked.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"You have the earlier classes of the Night Walkers Classes." Wezea said.

Mama nodded, "It can vary from vampire to vampire, it's basically when the vampire's body decides that it has aged enough to be compatible with it's chosen mate."

"Well I have two sons and a godson." Dadfoot pointed out.

"How much earlier?" Damian demanded.

"Chosen mate?" Harry asked.

"And?" Remus prompted, unimpressed.

"An hour I think...your classes start, not counting zero, at 6:55 p.m. while the D schedule starts at 7:55 p.m." Wezea frowned, trying to remember.

Furud nodded, "Yeah! Like werewolves, vampires have one mate out there made just for them."

"What do you mean 'and'?" Dadfoot demanded.

"What schedule do you have?" Damian asked.

"Think of it like soul mates." Mama clarified.

"I know you're a father and godfather, what does that have to do with you being a role model?" Remus asked.

"An 'A' schedule, that's the early one for the Day Walkers Classes." Wezea said.

"But werewolves and vampires are different with mates also." Furud added.

"Everything, Moony, everything!" Dadfoot said.

"Do we have any classes together?" Damian asked.

"Werewolves, due to their brief time periods of life, can settle in a relationship with someone other then their chosen." Mama informed.

"Fine! Have the syrup." Remus said, pushing the practically forgotten container towards his father.

"I think only zero and seventh.." Wezea frowned.

"But vampires can't?" Harry asked.

"Thank you Moons!" Dadfoot grinned.

"We share breakfast and dinner also..." Damian added, frowning at the paper.

"Nope." Furud shook his head.

"You are an exasperating person." Remus grumbled.

"Really?" Wezea asked.

"Because of their immortality they can only have their chosen," Mama explained. "But the stay at the age where their chosen has decided that they are ready to settle down at."

"You love it." Dadfoot accused.

"Yeah, so are we having a dorm party?" Damian asked.

"Does species matter?" Harry asked.

"No." Remus, Mama, Furud and Wezea said together.

Damian snickered as there was a moment of confusion, "I love when conversations get mixed up, so much confusion and disarray."


	7. Unlucky Thirteen

**Act II **  
**Unlucky Thirteen**

* * *

August 21 was supposed to be a normal day, at least as normal as anything in a make-shift wizard family could be, Wezea conceded. Still, it was not planned to have been anymore distressing then deciding how much sugar he wanted in his cereal that day, of course when does anything ever go the way anyone plans?

Wezea first noticed that today was not going to be a normal day when he came down stairs after going to the bathroom and heading for the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Padfoot!" Remus shouted from the kitchen. "How do you explode a pot while boiling water!?"

There was a beat of silence before Dadfoot replied, "Talent!"

Ever so slowly, Wezea retreated to his room to dress and grab his wallet, deciding to go out for breakfast instead of dealing with whatever was happening in the kitchen.

"Wha's goin' on?" Harry mumbled tiredly when Wezea passed the teen's bedroom.

"Dadfoot blew up something in the kitchen, I decided to go out for breakfast, want to come?" Wezea offered.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, give me a minute."

"Ah." Wezea affirmed before banging on Fururd's door, "Rise and shine if you want food Roo!"

Furud's angry squawk made it's way through the wood, "I told you not to call me that Webber!"

Wezea cringed at the nickname that Furud had given him as a child but otherwise ignored the protest, "We're leaving in four minutes!"

Message given, Wezea went downstairs and outside to wait for the two to join him, jumping when Damian appeared next to him suddenly. "Where we eating?"

"Where did you come from?" Wezea demanded.

Damian grinned, "Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much~"

"Ugh.." Wezea groaned. "Why are we friends?"

Damian shot him a wounded look, "Why do you always say that?"

"Because you always do things that make me question our friendship." Wezea deadpanned.

Damian huffed, "So do you- I mean did you really need to know the exac-"

"You promised not to speak of that!" Wezea interrupted, flushing slightly.

Damian stuck his tongue out but Furud and Harry came stumbling outside before he could do anything more. "Where to?"

"Denny's." Damian and Wezea announced in union.

"Why not IHop?" Furud asked.

"Pshh," Damian rolled his eyes, " No one likes IHop."

Furud glared, "That's like saying you don't like In and Out."

Here, Wezea decided, was the second incident that led to an abnormal day- the ever standing fight between Damian and Furud over the taste of In and Out.

"I don't." Damian deadpanned.

Furud gasped, "You- I don't know you!"

"Marvelous." Wezea intoned, before grabbing Harry's shoulder, "We're going to Denny's." With that, he apparated himself and Harry away, moving away slightly once they re-appeared but still helping the younger keep his balance. "Never apparated before?"

"That obvious..?" Harry wheezed as he straightened out.

Wezea ignored the snide comment as Damian and Furud appeared with a 'crack', the two separating imediantly, glaring at each other. "You blood-sucker!"

"Self-centered child!"

"You can't call me a child- you're barely older then me!"

"It still counts!"

"Next time," Wezea murmured to Harry, "I'll leave them and we can just eat in peace." Harry nodded mutely as they entered the restaurant with the arguing pair.

The breakfast was loud and exhausting- also chalked up as the third incident of the abnormal day. With Wezea left to convince the staff that no, they shouldn't kick all of them out for the food fight the pair started, only the pair who caused the problem- which lead to the pair sulking outside the window they had been seated at, shooting them mutinous glares. Wezea felt no regret when he decided not to get their uneaten food boxed to give to them, and instead took it home for the adults to eat. Upon returning home, Wezea and Harry found the three adults in the living room speaking together about Dadfoot's work options.

"-lready got a medical evaluation while being held and a psychological one before the trial." Dadfoot was saying when they walked in. "Smalls said that I need a physical test before she'll let me get to work since I already have previous experience with that kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?" Harry asked, announcing their presence.

Remus answered as Wezea placed the boxes on the living room table. "Sirius is planning on becoming a Vigisorem, basically an American auror."

"Wezea, where's your receiver?" Mama asked, leveling a cool expression on him- clearly depicting her displeasure.

Wezea winced, "I- it...I'll just go get it.."

"I'm going to start out in ULE," Dadfoot answered an unnoticed question as Wezea left the room. "At least until I re-acquaint myself with the work, then I'll transfer-"

After a bit of searching- which constituted as the fourth incident of abnormality- Wezea found his receiver hiding out in a shoe under his bed which caused him to check the other with no little bemusement, feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment when the shoe came up empty. With one last glance, and a mental note to clean up later, Wezea headed back to the living room, finding that Damian and Furud had arrived and the conversation had moved onto the world wide Skyball tournament.

"Everyone knows that Australia has the best Skyball team in the world right now." Furud said, rolling his eyes.

Mama shrugged, "I still think Japan could win."

Harry frowned, "What's Skyball?"

"It's a magical sport like Quidditch. Skyball is played on a Skyboard-" Wezea informed.

"Commonly called a Skid." Damian added.

"In teams of six, with two rectangular goals per team rather then Quidditch's three circular ones."

"The goal is defended by the Rider."

"The other team members try to get the ball-"

"-officially called a Skyte and unofficially named as Skit-"

"-into the goal using a Skyter."

"Or Skar."

"The game ends when a team steals the other's Skaller."

"A Skaller is a flag, colored the same as the team, that is posted between the goals through out the game."

"A steal only counts if the Skaller makes it back to the stealing team's skaller post."

"It'll make sense once you've seen it." Furud concluded.

_"Death be not proud, though some have called thee" _

"What is that!?" Harry shouted, clutching his ears.

"Doorbell!" Furud answered even as Wezea started for the door. "It recites poems, different one each time- each month has a them-"

_"Mighty and dreadful, for, thou art not so, _  
_For, those, whom thou think'st, thou dost overthrow, _  
_Die not, poor death, nor yet can-" _

Wezea pulled the door opened, cutting off the the poem, pausing. Wezea stared up at the man on the front step then blurted, "Has anyone ever told you your face looks like a potato?" Flushing immediately after.

"Don't mind him," Damian said, pushing Wezea out of the doorway. "He's a bit slow- they're expecting you Mr. Volkov, go straight then take the second door on the left."

"Thanks for nothing, you useless vampire." Wezea growled once the man, Premier Volkov, left- an expression of amusement on the man's face, the fifth incident of the abnormal-ness of the day.

Damian gave a cheeky grin, "You know you love me, Wiz."

"You pronounced it wrong," Wezea deadpanned, "It's 'loath' not love."

Furud and Harry interrupted before the vampire could retort, "Mom's kicking us out."

"To Forsaken?" Damian offered after a minute of awkward silence.

They did end up going to _Forsaken_- a favorite place of Wezea's.

The sixth and seventh on the list because the people at Forsaken and the place itself is anything but normal.

Forsaken had, at one point, been a multi-story museum until a wizard family named Vyrn decided to buy it. At that point in time the artistic side of magic, aside from paintings, was despairingly underdeveloped- so when the Vyrns converted the museum into a place absolutely devoted to artistic magic, it was one of the first of it's kind. It was a place that nurtured new and developing art styles and their relations with magic- where Caroline Annabell Tide created Animake. Now, hundreds of years later -with is midnight blue paint job with shining stars- it held the natority of places like Broadway.

"Maneater!" Damian crowed immediately once they entered the dual black wood doors.

Arianna Vyrn, a woman in her twenties and in charge of Forsaken, walked down what Damian called the 'Shepherd Platform' while smirking. "Hey, Dick." Wezea had always marveled at her hair style, which was cropped at ear length and left to it's own devices while being colored a layered red at the crown, blue at the tips and purple connecting them.

"Damian's initials are D-I-C, Arianna decided to nickname him 'dick' in light of that and as a retaliation for Damian calling her Maneater." Wezea explained to Harry as Furud wandered off in search of Penny Peters, "Rian, how do you always know when to greet us?"

Arianna grinned, arms spreading open wide, "It's all in the wards Wiz. But then, you'll know all about that come next year, won't you?"

"They did a follow up? Isn't that an invasion of privacy- going snooping to find out the classes I'm taking?" Wezea asked pulling a face. "Rian, this is my godbrother Harry. Harry, this is Arianna."

Arianna narrowed her green eyes as she eyed Harry appraisingly, "You sticking around? I think I can find a spot for you yet, kitten." Then added absentmindedly, "Call me Rian, Arianna is a mouth full and frankly to stuffy for me."

"Harry," Harry returned, "Er..a spot?"

Arianna nodded, "Of course, we'll get you into shape soon enough."

"I play Quidditch." Harry blurted, obviously confused with the entire 'get in shape' idea of Arianna's.

Arianna snorted, "An _athlete_." She muttered like a curse.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked a tad defensively.

Wezea absently smacked the back of Damian's head when he started snickering. "Sports tends to grab more attention then the Arts, or athletes more then artists."

"Yea, so?" Harry persisted in confusion, though Wezea could see it dawning on the teen that, compared to sports, art was a severely unrepresented field.

"So basically you are evil conformist bastards who we want nothing to do with but shall deal with anyways with a pleasant smile on our faces as we secretly plot how to utterly destroy you, understand?" Arianna said, smiling widely at them.

To be honest, Wezea was quite terrified of her. On a side note, he also figured that Arianna counted towards the abnormal-ness of the day bringing the count up to eight.

Damian, of course, laughed, "Stop scarring the new kit, Maneater- he hasn't even seen past the opening."

"What is this place anyways?" Harry asked, trying to help move from the previous topic.

Arianna scoffed lightly, "A haven for that which the magical world had long since forsaken."

"Its a place for people of the arts to come," Wezea explained. "From sculptors and painters to writers and actors."

Damian added. "Form puppet masters and illusionist to musicians and dancers- the whole cookie."

"That's not how the saying goes." Wezea remarked.

Damian shrugged, "I'd rather say cookie then 'sha-bang', what does that even mean anyways?"

"What do you mean by puppet masters and illusionists?" Harry frowned.

Arianna grinned, "I'm sure Wezea can show you illusionism- in fact..." she trailed, before tapping on her throat- a gesture that was passed down through her family which links her voices to all sound systems in the building to broadcast her voice to everyone present. "Alright, kiddies- TTS at the Main Stage, first come first go! Let's make sure everyone's in shape for this season!" She tapped her throat again to disconnect and told them, "I expect you both to take part."

"TTS is a team talent show," Wezea explained to Harry. "It's were everyone, in 'teams' go against each other to make the most impressive performance. The teams can only have one person of a certain field- like only one puppeteer in the group- which promotes creativity from trying to make a performance which weaves everything together."

"This going public, Maneater?" Damian asked.

Arianna shot him an offended look, "Of course! I've already have all the signals sent out- it's linked to all the receivers."

"receivers are...sort of like those clocks that tell you where people are." Wezea tried explaining, frowning slightly in thought. "Multiple division places have receivers, generally for employees or volunteers. Like say someone wants to do community service but they only want to help out with outdoors stuff, those in charge hand out a modified receiver so when they send out signals for panned activities, they only receive a signal related to outdoors activities.  
You can have a personal receiver that is linked to multiple senders- here, look at mine." Wezea said pulling out his receiver- it held the appearance of a pocket watch, only with a blank face- which was currently violet with red letters that said 'TTS-MS'. "It's linked to different things including Forsaken's sender- which it is showing a signal of right now. It was also linked to my school so that if there's an unexpected day off I wouldn't find out when I arrived, and to Mama's personal Sender which she uses to send signals that tell me when to go home. When your receiver to a sender- a device sort of like a radio that sends out the signals- you have to specify which signals will look like what when they appear on your receiver as a standard. The standard for a Team Talent Show is violet with a golden 'TTS' on it, it is modified to add the 'MS' to signify the location as the Main Stage, it could also be modified to state the time it is taken place but the universal implication for signals is that if a time is not specified then it means immediately."

Arianna clapped her hands, "Lesson done?" She didn't wait. "Good, now shoo- you two have to find yourself a team. I'll take care of the kitten until Mamabear comes, I'll even drag Furry with us- he bugs Penny too much as it is anyways."

"Wait," Wezea said, "I need to talk to Harry."

The three of them gave him curious looks but didn't protest as Wezea dragged Harry out of hearing distance, and asked. "Do you like Arianna?"

Eyes wide Harry stuttered. "I- you- she-"

"Do like girls?" At the startled look Wezea pressed, "Boys?" The younger's blank look nearly caused him to roll his eyes, "Have you ever had the sex talk?"

"Er.." Harry stumbled staring wide eyed as a flush ran across his face. "No...?"

Wezea nodded, "Right, now you have five choices; Dadfoot, Mama, Remus, Damian or me. Either way, you are receiving The Talk Harry." Wezea almost felt guilty from the gleeful amusement that ran through him as the teen paled with horror, remembering when he did the same to his brother last year. Still, it counted as nine. "But now, we have to get ready for the show."

With no little amount of relief Harry hurried back to the waiting pair, he and Damian watched as Arianna immediately ushered Harry with her towards the main stage seating section, leaving them to head back stage. "Ok, so right now we have a summoner and an illusionist, what else do we want?"

"Musician definitely." Wezea answered after a moment.

Damian nodded, "So we'll get Lucas."

Finding aforementioned people wasn't that hard- Lucas tended to like higher ground and he was the only albino currently at Forsaken. After their brief assertion of being a team- and submitting as one under the name of 'Skorn'- they built a performance. It was then that Lucas started speaking of what he had been up to since the last time the three had spoken.

"You did what to where?" Damian demanded, an expression of fascinated horror on his face as he stared at the man in front of him, Wezea would have found it funny if he weren't equally disturbed with what he had heard. Number ten.

Lucas shrugged, "I only got a piercing, no need to get worked up."

"You got a piercing on your penis." Damian retorted, whispering the last word with the sort of horrified awe children use with curse words, then asked. "What does it feel like?"

"Wel-" Lucas started, cutting off as an announcement sounded.

"GIVE IT UP FOR SKORN!" The announcer, Perry Clover, called. The three of them walked on stage, Wezea immediately caught sight of Harry next to Arianna and Furud then, not as immediately, he found Dadfoot, Remus, Mama and Premier Volkov to his shock and embarrassment- aslo number eleven. Lucas called forth a guitar although he knew that Lucas would be able to call more to play support for whatever song he had chosen, Wezea crouched at one corner of the stage armed with his wand, Damian moved to the center of the stage. "YOU MAY BEGIN!"

Wezea immediately moved, wand etching his baseline into the stage as he moved over it's boarder, his left hand stretched towards the center of the stage as he brought fog over the stage, twisting the hand to shut off the lights. Then Damian started moving, as Lucas started playing- his guitar lighting up a blood red as he played, shining up on his face to create a red 'shadow' effect- and sang.

_"Bow down I'm invincible tonight _  
_I'm alive _  
_Take a look into my eyes" _

Damian slammed his hands into the ground, his summoning circle lighting up a dark red that matched his eyes.

_"This time I'ma take you for a ride _  
_I'm invincible tonight" _

The circle pulsed as Wezea finished his baseline. Immediately Damian started on his second summons while the first still pulsed.

_"Believe me _  
_You've never met a mother fucker like me." _

Damian slammed his hands down, this circle lighting up a dark blue with the mingling light turning purple.

_"Bet you've never seen the things that I've seen _  
_Bottled up inside this time" _

Wezea retreated as Damian put a hand in each pulsing circle, flashing the crowed a feral grin that emphasized his fangs as they flashed.

_"Cause I'm taking back my life" _

Twin roars sounded as Pyro and Yule arrived, immediately Wezea smothered the entire stage with fog.

_"I'm rising up _  
_I've had enough" _

Pyro's serpentine body and wings light up in red as Yule did the same in blue.

_"I'm feeling invincible tonight _  
_I'm alive" _

Wezea twitched his hand as the two snake-like dragons started dancing, turning the stages lights into a strobe light.

_"Take a look into my eyes _  
_This time I'ma take you for a ride" _

Damian settled down next to him, "You ready?"

_"I'm invincible tonight _  
_I'm feeling invincible tonight _  
_I'm alive" _

"No, I have to set out a central baseline to control." Wezea muttered, "Get them to drag the attention higher, I'm going flood the stage with fog so they can't see me as I do that."

_"Take a look into my eyes _  
_This time I'ma take you for a ride"_

Damian nodded before muttering in daemon, the simplified dragonic dialect. **"Nasyi Firmyn. Grirmyn Firmyn Nakre Kormyn."**

_"I'm invincible tonight" _

Wezea darted off, as the fog thickened, etching a circle control baseline into the center.

_"I'll break you a hundred different ways _  
_And I'll make you remember my face" _

Pyro and Yule swirled, causing the upper layer of fog to create a small tornado.

_"Thought that I would let you leave _  
_It's hard to stop what you can't see" _

Wezea pressed his hand down on the center, feeling the boarders start to react. Wezea bit his thumb, liberally spreading blood on the bottom of his shoes and standing as the baseline accepted his control.

_"I'm rising up _  
_I've had enough" _

**"Xenyen Xenmyn Reto Grirset Resyi."** Damian ordered in response to the awakened border.

_"I'm feeling invincible tonight _  
_I'm alive"_

Pyro and Yule swept down, disrupting their tornado as they settled on each side of Wezea, their action clearing the fog so it framed them and Wezea.

_"Take a look into my eyes _  
_This time I'ma take you for a ride" _

Wezea smiled at the crowd, left foot shifting over the center and pushing before he bowed to the crowd, deftly pulling off his freshly formed top hat.

_"I'm invincible tonight _  
_I'm feeling invincible tonight _  
_I'm alive" _

Straightening, Wezea returned his hat atop his head, pushing as he absently cleaned off the shoulders of his suit, red and blue sparks flicking off and racing in a circle around him with Pyro and Yule following creating another tornado, this one around his legs.

_"Take a look into my eyes _  
_This time I'ma take you for a ride _  
_I'm invincible tonight"_

The smile pulled into a smirk as Wezea spread his arms, a flick of his left hand and Yule disappeared a repeat with his right and Pyro was gone- both called back by Damian. Wezea took a breath then moved, pushing and pulling his magic with the base as he did so, until he flicked his gaze to Lucas who nodded. A small spark went out to signal Damian who reacted immediately, hands pressed to the ground as the floor under Wezea splintered open like a wooden mouth, shrieks and flames writhing within.

_"Invincible _  
_Invincible _  
_Invincible."_

Skeletal hands stretched from the wooden opening, fire dancing along the arms, and grabbed Wezea, who looked at the startled crowd and threw his head back in deliberately deranged laughter, tugging into the mouth that closed as soon as the song finished- the entire action mirrored with Lucas, although the musician opted to finish the song rather then laugh. There was a moment, as the illusions disappeared, of a surreal black nothingness-number twelve- before Wezea felt the familiar tug of summoning and appeared, in a flash of blue, on the stage at Damian's right side while Lucas came in red at the vampire's left.

"FANTASTIC PERFORMANCE SKORN! GIVE IT UP FOR LUCAS PHYRES- THE MUSICIAN! DAMIAN CROSS- THE SUMMONER! AND WEZEA BLACK- THE ILLUSIONIST!" Perry Clover called, the three of them bowing when their names were called before leaving the stage as the announcer continued. "REMEBER TO USE YOUR RECIEVERS TO RATE THE TEAM- THE TEAM WITH THE HIGHEST OVERALL RATING WINS! NOW FOR FLORA!"

Damian groaned dramatically when the team was announced, "Really? How dull can you get? Those four have been in the same group with the same name ever since the came here."

"We've been in the same group also." Lucas pointed out.

Wezea shrugged when Damian looked to him for support, "He's not wrong. I have to go to the bathroom though."

"Don't get lost Wiz!" Damian called as he left, an absent minded wave sent back.

Wezea ended up going to the Office bathroom- the Office being the area where the writers generally were stationed. While there were no real designations for people, everyone tended to stay in their own 'creativity clique' as Lucas had called it; the Box for illusionists, the Vault for summoners, the Yard for actors, the Study for puppet masters, the Hall for dancers, the Library for painters, the Fort for the sculptors, the Den for weavers and so on.

The Office bathroom was generally empty, mainly due to the ghost Albert Gregson who tended to haunt the Office when he wasn't shadowing a random writer with numerous tips spewing forth, which made it Wezea's favorite- there are only so many times a person can cast a cleaning charm on their hands before they get fed up and seek out a place that is well stocked. There were no urinals, however, since Terry Vyrn declared them 'soul sucking abominations' in a drunken fit and proceeded to get rid of them, whatever spells he used preventing any new ones from being installed- as a few unfortunate people personally found out. Regardless, Wezea figured that a toilet was just as good as a urinal- as long as it wasn't a bucket he didn't care much of what he used- and wasn't detured from the generally calm restroom.

Which caused number thirteen to come into existence when the peace of the bathroom was disrupted when someone decided to bash his head, rendering him unconscious before Wezea could even use the restroom.


	8. Becoming a Vampire

**Act III:**

**Becoming A Vampire**

* * *

Summer 13, 26 Hry.

_Humans have been becoming a larger population on earth, skirmishes have been breaking out throughout the world between races as they all vie for territory in the world, a world that had once seemed so vast yet now seemed to be shrinking. _

_I fear for the future._

Winter 7, 27 Hry.

_Humans have evolved, they now have magic wielders in their mix. Some say that Lord Rynarr had gifted them with magic to help ensure their survival as the territory wars have been decimating the short-lived creatures._

_I long for peace to return but fear to hope; the humans are unsure of their powers and will use them as a child uses a weapon for the first time- with little skill and no restraint, as likely to fell an enemy as an ally._

Fall 23, 30 Hry.

_My body has finished growing, I am now fit to claim adulthood. On the eve of the fourth season I will be Isandir, heir of the clan of Nildir, bearer of the crow's mark._

_Then, I shall be sent to war._

Winter 87, 30 Hry.

_All that I have left home with have perished, reclaimed by the Void. I am half hoping that I die myself as we rage war against the world, I do not know if I am able to bear the burden of informing the clan of the others' deaths. __I have found a companion of the Sanyr clan by the name of Rygar. It is my hope that we both live long enough to become friends._

_May Lord Rynarr smile upon us once more._

Spring 45, 38 Hry.

_The Dagaris have fallen. Only a mockery of the once mighty race remains in what humans have named Dragons, the creatures nothing more then mindless beasts compared to their predecessors._

_I fear for the rest of us._

Summer 90, 43 Hry.

_The centaurs have retreated from the war and have taken up residence in the protection of the forests._

Spring 21, 45 Hry.

_The elves have shattered- stolen elflings have been altered in order to breed a new species of elves called House-Elves. With how many children were taken in order for this to happen, the rest of the elves have receded into rural, isolated areas to deal with their grief. Rumor has it that they won't return to the rest of the world._

Winter 19, 45 Hry.

_The goblins have withdrawn as have the dwarves, that leaves only us, demons and humans. There are whispers that we'll be retreating from the war also._

Spring 81, 46 Hry.

_49338 have died, there are now only 13 clans when there had been 90. Only 662 of the army remains out of 50000. Near 20 Hry have passed, 2800 human years, in a state of war. I am weary. We all are._

_We have been issued a retreat._

Fall 50, 46 Hry.

_Humans have won._

_Lord Rynarr help us._

Summer 31, 56 Hry.

_The thirteen clans have elected that I, Rygar and Aryrn- one of the Nelarr clan- have been elected to act as an embassy to the human mages for our race to return to the world as the goblins had done the previous Hry._

Fall 69, 56 Hry.

_We have been allowed into the world once more on several conditions._

_A. We are to take an appearance as human as possible_

_B. We are submissive to their law_

_C. We must speak their language_

_D. We are to act according to their customs_

_E. We must use magic it shall be by their standards_

_F. We are not allowed to consume blood of a human_

_G. We must subject ourselves to acquiring 'normal' names_

_To disobey any part of this accord is punishable by death._

_Rygar has become Ryan Night, Aryrn is now Aria Morn and I am Ivan Cross. No longer are we Hryanar, second in age only to Dagaris, we are now Vampires._

* * *

_**A bit different from the rest and spanning over a larger amount of time, also Wezea has been left rendered unconscious! That'll be resolved in the next act, but we're leaving them for now.**_


	9. A Nomad's Life

**Act III:**

**A Nomad's Life**

* * *

_'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!'_ Ivan Cross chanted mentally as he ran through the streets of Florence, Italy with his black, chin length hair plastered to his head from the rain. Mud and grime, because no matter how meticulously cleaned there always seemed to be mud when it rained, splattered over his normally black boots and pants while his shirt had darkened as a result of being soaked. People swarmed the streets, some sending him offended looks when he bumped them or caused the to get either wet or dirty as he rushed by, he turned into an alley, nearly slamming into Ryan Night and Aria Morn as he did so. They shared a glance then continued into the alley, once out of sight they immediately apparated.

"Ryan," Ivan barked as soon as they appeared once more, this time a rural village at the edge of a forest, flicking his wrist to release his wand from it's holster. "Set up an evacuation area. Aria- get the people out of here."

Ryan darted left as Aria kept pace by his side, running to the center of the village where a group of men armed with shovels, axes or guns warded off a wendigo. The second wendigo crouched over a screaming twelve year old witch, the one whom had alerted the IMAFC to the attack, who was using her legs and an arm to keep the creature off her the best she could as one hand desperately scrambled for her wand.

"_Confringo!_" Ivan shouted, blasting the creature away from the girl, whom he merely glanced at.

The witch was bleeding from where clawed hands had gripped her and were then torn out from the wendigo being tossed from her, but that seemed to be her only injury. Aria levitated the girl towards her group as Ivan summoned the wand and wielded it in his left hand, sending a blasting curse at the first wendigo to draw the creature's attention. Ivan caught sight of a yellow flare spell shot into the sky indicating that Ryan was done with the evacuation area and Aria leading the civilians towards it with _tortoise barrier _surrounding them before his attention snapped to the wendigo.

The first one he had attacked- the smaller- had ended up getting it's shoulder pierced by a broken branch, the fur and flesh pushed away to reveal the hole that had made it's way through bone and the slow trickle of red-grey blood indicated just how desperate these two were for a meal. It's antlers, fur and skin were crusted with old blood while it's lipless maw was salivating enough that only it's yellowed teeth, which would match it's eyes if it were to glow slightly, was discernible with the only fresh blood being on it's hands. It's organs, protected by yellowed ribs and held in place by a screen of flesh so thin it was see through, were a dying grey color that showed it was on the verge of death via starvation. The second one he had attacked- the larger one- was of a similar appearance, although it had multiple hole where it had been shot with the wounds already knitting itself back together, albeit slowly due to hunger.

The larger lunged, mouth open wide and claws bared, and he dove left, sending the beginnings of a cutting curse at it as it went by when the smaller slammed into him, a hastily shot burning hex sending it scrambling away with a brittle hiss of pain. He had a moment to regain his balance before the larger was at him again, claws swiping at him and catching him twice on his left side before it was blasted away with Ryan's arrival. Ryan shot off an explosive _bombarda _that was avoided but caused chunks of earth to fly in multiple directions as Ivan sent off a bone breaker curse the managed to get the large one's right arm.

"Five minutes." Ivan demanded after a few minutes of dancing about with the creatures, dodging the smaller's lunge then retreating a few feet when the other gave a sharp nod in agreement and stepping forwards to lead the fight.

The first thing he did was transfigure then charm the grass so it grew and acted as green tentacles as they grabbed the wendigo, Ryan's additional act of transfiguration turned them silver, allowing them to tear through the creatures' bodies, seeking the heart. Using the witch's wand to keep up the spell despite the struggling that threatened to break it, a wave of his own wand had the rubble morphing into a large box around the captured creatures, another wave along with an expenditure of more magic had the box silver. Ryan was already moving, opening the small sliding door on the box that was at shoulder height and aiming his wand into it, sending fiendfyre inside before slamming the door shut once more- Ivan immediately released his hold of the witch's wand, focusing his energy on keeping the box in place so the cursed fire wouldn't break free. That's when the screaming sounded- hoarse, throaty, desperate screams of creatures in pain and desperately clinging to life- over the roaring fire.

Aria arrived then with a group of Cleaners, "Fiendfyre." Ryan informed them briskly.

The Cleaners hurriedly set to work and once they had two wards encircling the box, he released his hold on said box. A firey dragon roared, lunging at them only to slam into the barrier the wards had created, what happened after Ivan wasn't sure as Aria was side-along apparating him to the Greek IMAF guild, _Geráki. _The minor Greek guild was a favorite of the three IMAF Nomads as, while small compared to the major guilds that held around three thousand or more occupants with it's meager nine hundred and eighty seven, the guild had one of the best facilities world wide. Greece has one of the highest standards for guilds, followed closely by Russia then Australia and the entire continent of Africa, due to the fact that it's a breeding ground for dangerous creatures such as dragons and Chimaera.

The scheme for this particular guild was compromised of five levels, three which were underground and two above. The bottom level was a holding area where criminals, creatures or objects that were deemed dangerous enough to quickly stow away from the public were held until the Council decided what to do with them, this level had a private docking area- a place to arrive via portkey, apparition, teleportation or the like. The second level was almost a farm, containing a garden and habitats for creatures that would be needed for rituals, potions or meals. Above, on the third level, was what had grabbed the Nomads' interest- the training field which consisted of a target and dueling area, obstacle course along with an arena. What made the training field one of the bests was the high quality animake dolls, the dolls behaved as the real creatures they were modeled after but with the added benefit of being able to press 'off' when the creature got to much. Ground level consisted of the kitchen, dining hall, infirmary, public 'docking' area, Guild Masters' office and assignment lounge- the later having the notice board filled with assignments that haven't been taken. Finally the top level was the 'off duty' area that held the bedrooms, bathing areas, game room along with the stairs that led to the flying area on the roof that was shielded from the outside.

"Magical exhaustion," Healer Bearn announced briskly, dragging Ivan from his musing to find himself in the infirmary- he winced in sympathy when he spied a woman biting onto a rag as a healer burned the greenish brown spikes in her body as her team held her down, knowing that Crenarn spikes could only be removed from burning due to a magical poison that ate at whatever it touched regardless of it's physical state. He looked away when the woman started sobbing, grateful to an almost euphoric degree that he only ever had two Crenarn spikes in him at a time as he knew he couldn't handle his body being eaten in multiple places while being burned- as more then one spike burning is likely to lead to combustion from how they eat at the victim's magic. "I recommend fresh fruits and vegetables along with an avoidance of excess sugar or caffeine followed by a good sleep. Holub, what have gotten yourself into thi-" Healer Bearn scowled as she moved away.

Ivan groaned as he was forced to move, Ryan muttering sympathetic and encouraging gibberish until he found the strength to elbow the other. "Shu'up. S'not firss ti'e 'iss 'appen." He slurred irritably, wondering why he was sleepy- _'Bearn,'_ he decided, _'She must have drugged me.' _"A'ia?"

"She's doing an errand run- B room please? Tell Aria Morn what room will you? Thanks." Ryan said, grabbing a key stone- 149 B- then starting up the stairs. "Checking mail, getting food, accepting our reward. I don't know why they don't put escalators here, odds are that anyone going to the rooms are just going to want to collapse and sleep- why put an obstacle on non-moving stairs between that?"

Ivan hummed, "S'not bu'get prior'ty, mon'y go's ta' 'ferma'y, 'oldin, trai'nin, sup'ies or repara'ions."

"True." Ryan mused. "But we could charm the stairs to move for fre- here we are." Ryan said, pressing the key stone to the door, which glowed yellow in acceptance then swung open. "Admit Aria Morn." Ryan announced before stepping them in and pulling the stone away.

Ryan had just settled Ivan onto a bed, after wrestling him into sleeping clothes, when Aria arrived with three payment clippings, assignment folder and mail tucked under an arm. "Sleep, it can wait." Aria ordered.

"Alright," Ryan muttered but Ivan was already out before his head it the pillow.

Upon waking there was a tray of food- which really was a tray with multicolored boxes on it as the boxes held the food and kept it fresh along with mugs- and Aria was looking at the payment clippings with a slight frown but announced. "Payment's threat class 4, time class 1."

"So 84 galleons, 4 sickles and 8 knuts each." Ryan mused, swiping a yellow with black leaves box- baked chicken main- from the tray.

Aria nodded, handing Ivan a green box with red seeds- watermelon- and a mug of blood chocolate- basically hot chocolate mixed with blood. "The three of us got mail and the assignment in Britain that we've been looking for came."

"Details?" Ivan asked, feeling awake enough for conversation after chugging half the drink, accepting his letter.

Aria sat down, flicking open the folder before speaking. "Screening of Hogwarts, Express, Ministry and Department Heads' homes for questionable material along with a quick check on the wards for the Express, Ministry and Hogwarts. Interrogation, optional. Payment's class 1 threat, class 6 to 8 time- base payment of 5 galleons. Regular updates. No housing or benefits- typical."

"Nomads." Ivan said around a mouthful of watermelon.

Nomads weren't provided for like the rest of the IMAF, they do not reside in guilds but rather move from place to place to seek out jobs that satisfy them. Nomads have no assurances for any of the necessities which guilds provide their members but will be allowed them should they stop at a guild with a Nomad's mark rather then a Guild's mark- as showing up to a guild with another guild's mark will have you provided transport to that guild rather then regular care of a member. Nomads have a mandatory Missions Receiver which allows them to be tasked with missions even if they are not at a guild to personally receive such a thing. Nomads live their lives from mission to mission on the payments they earn, either having multiple 'homes' or none at all, thus they are given leave to set up a camp anywhere so long as they abide by the area's laws.

He spit out a seed, grinning when Ryan turned it to ash, then added. "At least there's a base payment."

Base payments were payments that were given daily, generally they were the main income for Specials and Cleaners but were used on long term assignments to help with living expenses. It was a privilege that Nomads don't normally get- which was unfair as Nomads were the only ones that didn't have living arrangements- due to prejudices against them, this led to the base payments being meager on the times they were given. Nomads were viewed as shifty, wild brutes that are on the job for fights and can't be trusted not to blow payments on useless things (it didn't exactly help that Nomads tended to be the non-humans of the force because regardless of what the bureaucrats announce on paper, there were prejudices in play in the real world- He knew how humans stared when he visibly consumed blood), there was a very real possibility that if the payments were standard by class across the board that they would be getting a quarter the payments that the rest did- it is what happened with base payments after all, as those weren't set but chosen by the Guild Master- but the only thing that could be done was assigning a lower threat class payment then deserved. The wendigo should have been 168 galleons, 6 sickles and 19 knuts each.

"Yeah," Ryan snorted, "Enough to get a two star, two bed room if we pooled it together. Payment for the job is, at time class 8, 28 galleons, 12 sickles and 6 knuts."

As there was a potential of dealing with curses- thrown, objects, wards- it should have been at threat class 2 or 3. A payment of 39 galleons, 12 sickles and 12 knuts or 60 galleons, 12 sickles and 26 knuts.

"No houses in Britain?" Ivan asked, knowing that the only houses in the Cross name that he could use were in the Americas.

Aria shook her head, "Any ones we could use are in Russia, Sweden, Canada and scattered around Asia."

"Africa and Oceanic." Ryan piped. "Plus the Brits don't have guilds so we can't crash there every few days."

Ivan nodded. Nomads had a time limit if they or their team weren't injured, they could only stay at a guild for up to five days before being kicked out- staying consisting of using the commodities of the guild five days in a week- for a week until allowed back. "And since they don't have guilds it's likely they don't have Nomad Camps either."

Nomad Camps were the areas that Nomads tended to gather when not at a guild, house or hotel- as the countries tend to designate areas where Nomads could stay instead of allowing the choice up to the team. Something about it being a security risk to allow Nomads to sleep in the open- would have been more legit if housing was provided or the camps didn't have guards.

"So we're either shacking up a hotel or apparating across country every morning and night to sleep." Ryan huffed.

Aria nodded, "Yeah. Or we could ask around about houses- see if anyone has a home in the area that they'd allow us to stay in, free or for rent, or camp at- or pool together to buy a home there."

"This is going to be a headache," Ivan groaned, "Why'd we want this job again?"

Ryan glared balefully, "Because _your_ cousin."

And Ryan was right, Ivan's cousin Damian was the only reason that they had agreed to take a job in Britain. His cousin had sent him a letter via shadow bat- a risky thing that was only done when a message needed to arrive immediately as it relied on vampire magic which the use was illegal via treaty- asking him to see if they could get a job in Britain so he could check on Damian's best friend's father's godson's best friends and their families as magical Britain had gone into lockdown and the best friend's father's godson didn't think the best friends would tell the truth of everything being alright. And damn if that thought didn't make him feel like a gossiping adolescent who made questionable choices (oh no it alright, I knew a guy who knew a girl who's cousin knew a neighbor who had a friend who's brother had a girlfriend who had a cousin who had a sister who took some and said it was fantastic). _'Yeah, no.'_

"Right." Ivan hummed. "Anything interesting in the mail?"

Ryan shrugged, "I'm getting called to a family reunion around Christmas."

"Aunt Beka died- left me a stake, holy water and a silver cross. Don't think she liked me." Aria supplied wryly.

Ryan gasped, "With your personality? No!"

"Shut up." Aria rolled her eyes as Ivan read his letter.

He blinked, re-read the letter then cursed. "Fuck."

"What?" Aria and Ryan asked, immediately focused as he summoned a shadow bat.

He handed a hastily scribbled note to the purple-black bat, "Damian Cross, secret." He ordered, watching the bat melt into the shadows before answering. "Wezea's missing, there are teams on it..."

"But Damian would feel better if someone he trusts working on it too?" Aria guessed, cleaning up the room.

Ryan spoke after banishing the key stone, "Isn't the mom able to-"

"They're arguing about jurisdiction and emotional involvement." Ivan said.

"Hate continental travel." Ryan groaned before the three apparated away.

* * *

_**The look I based the wendigo off of a picture at a site called monster wikia, the description is a mix from various stories about them and an expansion of a quote that blood is needed because they don't bleed- though this quote wasn't about wendigo it was interesting.**_

_**As for Florence, Italy- the place was chosen at random. So, random shout out to Italy. On a side note to that first scene, large cities have multiple areas set aside for travel- hidden from view, sound barrier, the whole shebang- to cut down on the chance of muggles seeing magical travelings.**_

_**I do have a set payment system along with a brief description of the guild system so for any curious it's on my profile.**_

_**Also, I have no qualms with relationships of various sexualities or kinks. This said, pairings will eventually come into play in this story- some will be same sex, some differing race, some short, some long, some healthy others not quite because the story is told by various point of views- and there**_** will _be bashings against them by either the narrator or other characters because those things happen. I don't agree with it, my personal belief is if it's consensual and doesn't directly involve me then it shouldn't matter so long as they're happy, but know that it happens and will acknowledge it. There aren't any plans to make these, so far hypothetical, relationships to become explicit but should it happen a few things may happen;_**

**_The rating of this story goes up and it's posted here with a warning at the start of the story that you read at your own discretion_**

**_It's posted here but the parts are bracketed by warnings that will say that "[x] starts here" and "[x] ends here"_**

**_I will cut it out and send it to anyone whom messages me for it_**

**_I post a new drabble series with them_**

**_Or I repost this story but under a higher rating with the parts leaving two of them- one without and one with._**


	10. AN

**_Not a chapter, sorry._**

**_This is a notice on a story that I put up called "Midnight Crown". MC is basically what Crown of Shadow was originally supposed to be- meaning where Sirius isn't a father. MC will be different then CoS due to this but there will be some things the same such as places, things, creatures and the like. Some people, however, won't exist in MC- most notably Wezea, Furud and Ania Black- or will exist but be different then they were in CoS._**

**_This notice will be taken down when the next chapter is posted, until then._**


End file.
